Earth: A New World
by GothicSurferGirl
Summary: Can a young girl rise to the name of Kingdom Hearts? Will Xemnas corrupt her and turn her to complete darkness or will Sora and friends save her in time? Join Sakura as she learns the ways of the Key Blade and magic under the tutoring of Master Yen Sid. Will Sakura prevail in overcoming Xemnas and take Kingdom Hearts throne? Will she even find love?
1. Beginning of The End

Disclaimer: Sadly , no I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything by Square Enix. I do however own Sakura. So please enjoy my kingdom hearts story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

It was nearly midnight, the moon glowing high in the night sky, giving the small town and eerie feeling. A mist seeped through the streets of Salem, leaving no black stone untouched. The houses and shops that lined the streets had all of their lights turned off, the lights beginning to flicker in the streets as the fog seeped through the streets slowly. Creatures with beady yellow eyes and were small and black, with claws that could tear through flesh, crawled through the streets.

From within a home, a young woman walked outside before heading down the street towards the late night market, screaming in terror when the creatures attacked her. Suddenly, all of the creatures attacked every family in their homes, including their pets, leaving no brick, stone, piece of wood, or cement stone untouched by their darkness. All across the Earth, these black creatures attacked, killing everyone on the planet.

Everyone, that is, accept a young girl who lived in a home just outside of a Salem, A young girl who the reason for the attack although she did not know this at all. A young girl with short blue hair and cerulean eyes. Whose smile was kind towards a human or creature who was frightened. Whose anger was so rare that it earned her the nickname Fire Cracker when she did get angry. A young girl of 16 years named Sakura Crystal Evens.

Her mother, an older woman of 35 years, had long flowing white hair. The woman's eyes were a deep blue rivaling the night sky. Whose true appearance is identical to her daughter's appearance. Whose name is Aqua Evens.

Her father, an older man of 32 years, had short cropped blue hair. The man's eyes were a mischievous cerulean blue, like his daughter's. Whose true appearance was blonde hair that spiked up slightly and to the side. Whose name is Ventus Evens.

Sakura hurriedly packed her belongings and clothes, her eyebrows turned upwards in worry. She looked at her bedroom door when it opened, looking into the eyes of her mother.

"Sakura. Do you have your things packed and ready? It's time to go." Aqua said and the teen nodded, grabbing her art supplies and books, packing those and zipping up her bags before gathering them up and following her mother downstairs to their basement where Ventus was waiting.

Her mother and father helped their daughter into a single person gumi ship, the couple setting down Sakura's bags as they explained the controls to her, as well as explain that tonight was her last night on Earth and she would be sent to another world known as Twilight Town, to a man named Yen Sid who would protect and train her.

The teenager nodded, sitting down in the pilots seat, watching her parents exit the ship just before the autopilot kicked in. The engines started up and the ship took off, leaving the planet and flying through space and time.

**Back on Earth:**

The couple embraced as they watched their only child be taken away from them.

"Is this really what is best for her, Ven?" Aqua asked before her glamour disappeared and she returned to her previous appearance of short blue hair.

Beside her, Ventus had changed to his true appearance as well.

"We will find her again when the time is right, Aqua. Saku will be reunited with us eventually. But for now, let us make our escape as well." Ventus said, gently wiping away his wife's tears.

The couple then got into their own gumi ship and departed from the planet as well, their destination a secret as the shared a look of loneliness.

**With Sakura:**

The young bluenette stared out of the window of the only room on the gumi ship, tears streaming down her face as she thought of her friends back on Earth. In their quiet little town of Salem, being slaughtered by unknown creatures. Her eyes held a blank look as she watched the plants go by, turning to strange looking planets, confusing her greatly.

"_Where am I? What galaxy is this? How far away from home am I?" _ All these questions and more raced through her mind as she drifted off to sleep within the gumi ship.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7


End file.
